Love Me or I'll Tell
by Strawberrii
Summary: It was just her usual day, she did her chores, her daily habits, she made dinner then went to the cupboard, pulled out a revolver and shot herself.


**Chapter One:Discovery**

**Notes: ****This may sound grim at first but I suppose thats what it takes to write a story, and yes I intended to write 'he' and 'she'.**

* * *

It was precisely half past three in the afternoon, she delicately patted her hair and smoothed down her apron. The washing and cleaning was done,and dinner was prepared, ready to cook in the oven for fifteen minutes at precisely four forty five; so it would be ready in time for her husband to arrive home. (He liked his dinner straight after work-she knew how hard he worked!)

At four o'clock her child would arrive home from school, and greet her with the usual teenage salaam. (A grunt.) Now, it wasn't that this hurt her feelings, she was perfectly content with her child's attitude, they would most certainly grow out of it. And if they didn't? Well...

The clocks ticks echoed around the kitchen, and with one last check that everything was complete, she gave a final nod. Everything was in place. She walked out of the kitchen to the cupboard in the hall, opening it she took out a Medical Aid box, which was a disguise for something that was the complete opposite to medical aid. Flicking the latches she opened the lid, and took out a silver revolver, staring it at it for a moment she held it up, gently pressing it to the side of her temple, and pulled the trigger.

Now it didn't hurt, or maybe she was dead to fast to feel pain. She certainly couldn't feel anything, as her body lay there, palm outstretched, still clasping the revolver. No note, no explanation; just a simple pull of a trigger.

This woman you ask? She was but a simple housewife wasn't she? No, not really. Only herself and the best friends within her community knew, (or as of now...had known) what this woman truly was.

In the house beside, another woman had heard the most peculiar sound from next door. Her neighbour never made loud noises, and would never need to tell her about dinner company, plainley because she _was _the dinner company. Always. That's why this pop, had intrigued her, grabbed her curiosity. Never needing an exuse, she put aside her holiday brochure, (she and her husband were thinking Okinawa...) before leaving the sitting room into the hallway, and leaving the hallway to the front garden. (Of course she remembered her key, one must always lock the front door.)

Stepping over her azeleas, she dodged around her neighbours rose bush, and walked the path to the front door. She knocked first, as a polite neighbour must always do, before a feeling of concern overcame her. Her neighbour always answered within the first three knocks. So she knocked again, nothing. Third knock lucky? No, it wasn't.

In such an emergency, (a female emergency) she walked around the back where she knew there were glass patio doors. The curtains were always drawn, the blinds always up. This caused discomfort to her when she saw them closed. But the nets for the kitchen window were tied back, a perfect peephole. Standing on the tips of her toes the woman peered in, what was her friend doing? The answer was revealed, as she spied someone on the floor, hand outstretched, holding a shiny revolver.

Of course she had called an ambulance, she also called the husband, and she called the most important gathered at her house, stricken, not knowing what to say. The thing in common these women all had? They were Mew Mews.

Their friend, was now officially deceased. Suicide. Dead. But this woman had a perfect life, so why had she? The answer lay simply in the mind of a green haired, golden eyed man.

But how much do we really want to know about our neighbours? We know the basics, but admit it, some of us know more than others. But this man knew exactly why this woman had killed herself, and he could remember everything in exact detail.

_"He can never know about this."_

_"And he won't."_

_"You must never bother me about it again."_

_"And I won't."_

_"I'm sorry but we should take a break."_

_"Your leaving me?"_

_"Not forever, but I need to sort this marriage out."_

That night he went home to the empty house, the one he shared it with was gone. He put dinner in the oven and sat down at the table, this Earthen facade had shattered. He breifly acknowledged the footsteps beside him and sighed. "Ichigo..."

* * *

**Please read and review, its much appreciated! If some of you recognise parts of this no worries, I am not using that plot, as a fan I wouldn't. **


End file.
